Naomi's New Job
by 7RedCards
Summary: Four weeks after she's taken to the new restaurant, Naomi hasn't gotten any closer to solving the mysteries of what happened. With her only lead speaking in an unknown code, her only hope is for some help from the outside. It's just too bad that that help is the new night guard... Rated T for mild-moderate violence, language, and gore!


**IT'S FINALLY HERE GUYS! THE OFFICIAL SEQUEL FOR FIVE NIGHT'S FOR NAOMI~! Enjoy~!**

 _Week four of my new 'job'..._ I think as I wake up and move to fix my now non existent curly hair. I frown and instead fix the small tuft of synthetic fur on my head that always has a cowlick when I wake up. I kid you not, ALWAYS. Danny and the others are still asleep. I scratch the back of Danny's fuzzy ears before I leave Parts and Service. Since Mr. Fazbear died, his son Scott has taken over the business. Although he's taken better care of my friends and brother than his father, he still hasn't done anything about the whole night guard thing. He might not know. I hope not, at least.

"Good morning, Naomi!" Bon Bon calls out, grinning sweetly. I look him up and down, still getting used to his new, softer look. Scott had us all outfitted with more modern outfits fur wise. Our fur is much softer, and we're just a bit taller. I smile and hug him, his soft cerulean fur brushing against my grey fur.

"Good morning to you too!" I reply, stepping back and hugging the other two. "How're you guys doing?" Frederick shrugs.

"Better than we were yesterday." He tells me in a light British (I know, right?) accent. I grin, earning a roll of his eyes. "You just can't get used to my voice, can you?"

"No." I say seriously, then smile. "No, I can't." Dolly giggles and looks at the party tables in front of the stage.

"We have a packed show today..." She mutters, then sighs and looks at me. I shrug.

"It won't be so bad. You guys can handle it!" I assure her. She shakes her head.

"I know. It's Vixen that I'm worried about." She mutters. I frown and look towards the Kids' Cove, where I can see Vixen's disfigured form curled up in the corner. For whatever reason, kids seem to have taken a liking to taking her apart. And no matter what Scott says, mechanics just refuse to fix her and labeled her as a 'take apart and put back together' attraction. Jackasses. They even have the nerve to call her Mangle. It makes me feel sick. She suddenly looks at us.

"I can hear you, you know." She calls out in an only half-joking tone before crawling...or slithering...or whatever she does...over. Each of her metal parts makes a different sounding clink against the tile floor, like flat notes on a piano. I hold back a shiver. She smiles at me, the endoskull sticking out from her neck smiling in perfect unison. "I'm fine, Naomi. I promise." She then grins. "So, what is your stage name again?" I grimace.

"Uh..." I mutter as Danny walks out with a mischievous grin.

"It's Snow~!" He exclaims, hugging me with one arm. I glare.

"It's Yuki..." I mumble. He grins wider.

"Ah, but that's the beauty of it, sis! Yuki means snow~!" He says. While Dolly and Vixen giggle and Frederick chuckles, I groan and walk towards the Game Room.

"Hey BB!" I call. "You awake yet?" I walk in, but he isn't there. I roll my eyes and walk into the middle of the room. "BB, I swear-"

"Hi!" BB exclaims behind me, making me jump and shriek quietly. I spin around to see him laughing, and I send a withering glare his way. He immediately stops laughing and runs.

"That's what I thought, little snot..." I mutter, then grin and walk to the Prize Corner. Marionette is, as expected, still in his box. Although I still don't trust him, I need to at least figure out what he is. He doesn't speak in anything but gibberish, although I sometimes wonder if it's some kind of cypher. I knock on the box, and he lifts out of it.

"Mzlnr..." He mutters. I tilt my head.

"Huh?" I ask. He looks at me urgently.

"Sv rh xlnrmt uli blf!" He exclaims. Are those even a language besides gibberish?!

"I can't understand you, Marionette!" I reply.

"R lmob dzmgvw gl svok!"

"English!" I then sigh exasperatedly and leave the room. He becomes completely silent. I walk towards Parts and Service, but hear the front door open halfway there. Thinking quickly, I dive under a table as two voices begin conversing. One is Scott, and the other sounds vaguely familiar...

"So, that's all you really need to know about the nightshift!" Scott exclaims.

"And the pay is $120 a week?" The other voice asks.

"Yeah!"

"Sounds good! So, I start tonight?" Why is his voice so familiar? I carefully look out from under the table and cover my mouth, my eyes wide.

"Yep! So you can go ahead and get familiarized with the place, and then go home and come back at about 11:45 PM!" Scott leaves, but all I can focus on is the boy.

It's Shin'yu.

 **Getting off to a great start! Hope you guys are enjoying it too!**

 **About Marionette, he actually IS using a cypher that I know. Anybody care to guess~? Love y'all!**


End file.
